


该拿C先生怎么办才好呢？

by papesse



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Outsider, Therapy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesse/pseuds/papesse
Summary: 关于Aziraphale在米哈吉多顿之后去找心理医生进行心理治疗的文





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What To Do About Mr. C](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741120) by [Slow_Burn_Sally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Burn_Sally/pseuds/Slow_Burn_Sally). 



> 原作者：此篇文中有涉及焦虑相关和未曾明说的感情的细节，我觉得整篇文应该是挺有趣的，特别是想到Aziraphale会去找一个心理医生聊聊他的感觉，当然还是涉及自己对Antony J Crowley的哪方面，所以我就写下来了，希望你们都能喜欢这篇文。

Aziraphale坐在等候室里，局促不安。这间等候室是属于Sofia Murkowski医生的，装修得很好，一大盆郁郁葱葱的蕨类植物靠在墙角，很是幸福快乐的那种样子，是那种没有遭遇过言语辱骂的茂盛，Aziraphale在心里想。茶几上堆着一摞杂志，茶几两边是一对扶手椅，有点旧了，但感觉坐上去一定很舒服。房间周围还有几把椅子，一律都是塑料靠背，金属的支脚。Aziraphale正坐在最大的那把扶手椅上，膝盖僵硬地并拢在一起，等待着他和心理治疗师的第一次会面。Murkoswsik医生是一位专门从事婚姻家庭咨询的心理学家，Aziraphale从本区一堆类似的心理医生中挑中了她，觉得自己面临的问题应该也可以被归入到”婚姻家庭咨询“”的范畴里。

他当然希望自己的问题和所面临的困境只不过出在婚姻家庭里，毕竟目前他的“家庭关系”的确十分紧张。Crowley还在因为末日——其实末日并没有真正的发生——事件，导致书店整个被烧掉而饱受心灵创伤。如今他们在那米哈吉多顿之后很难弄清楚自己究竟定位是什么了，那位恶魔也一直饱受着梦魇的折磨，总是经常性在奇怪的时间造访被复原的书店，以时不时“确保”Aziraphale目前情况安好无虞，而每次来，Aziraphale当然看得出他眼神中的忧心忡忡。

对于Aziraphale来说，世界末日避免发生之后倒是有些沮丧，他说不清楚这种沮丧从何而来。也许是因为突然失去了生活的目标吧，Crowley的感觉大概也相差无几。他现在没有所谓的因循守矩了，也不知道应该怎么和那个恶魔相处下去。事情变得似乎有些尴尬。Crowley最近行为也表现得很怪异，他总是对Aziraphale的事情非常非常谨慎小心，谨慎小心到不同寻常。

如果这次会面很顺利的话，也许下次他能邀请Crowley一起来，讲讲他自己的问题。虽然找心理治疗师似乎对于恶魔来说并不是很合适，但是……哎，说不好，对吧。

他听到走廊尽头的门被打开的声音，舒适的平底鞋敲击在地面发出轻柔的声响，一路来到了等候室门口，几秒钟之后，一张看上去非常和善的女性面孔探了出来，友好地冲着他说：“Fell先生是吗？”Aziraphale礼貌地点头，她便冲着他扬扬手，“我现在有空了，谢谢您的耐心等待。”Murkowski医生边说边领着他顺着短短的走廊来到她的办公室，她的办公室布置也很精致，放着的绿植比候诊室更多，墙上还有年代非常久的艺术版画。挺具有讽刺意义的是，Aziraphale认出了一副大天使Raphale的画作，他置身于白云的笼罩中，他修长的手正朝着另外一位地上躺着的天使，似乎想把他拉起来一样，这种意有所指的幽默让Aziraphale **十分欣赏** 。

“请坐，Fell先生。”Murkowski医生绕过桌子坐了下来。Aziraphale坐在她桌子前一张更大更豪华的扶手椅上，花了点时间调整了一下自己的衣领，把自己的马甲拉平整，然后礼貌期待地打量着她。

“那么。”她开口，“你今天来的目的是什么呢，Fell先生？我可以叫你……Zira吗？”她十分礼貌地问道。“如果可以的话，我喜欢用名字来称呼我的客人。”

“当然可以。”Aziraphale急忙答应。

“太好了。”她笑了起来。“如果你愿意可以叫我Sofia。”

“那么就Sofia吧。”Aziraphale已经开始喜欢她了，她是那么直率，真诚，不过话说回来，Aziraphale天生就喜爱人类，毕竟他可是个天使。

“愿意告诉我今天是什么风把你吹到这儿来了吗，Zira？”Sofia又问了一句。她交叠起双腿，往后靠在自己的椅子上，礼貌专注地望着他。

“呃……嗯。”Aziraphale开口，不是很确定自己应该从哪儿开始讲。“最近发生了一些事……说给你听的话你大概会觉得我的生活太过戏剧化。”

Sofia嗯了一声，发出一种令人放心的声音，等着他说下去。

“我想应该算是家里出了不少麻烦事。”Aziraphale有点不确定是不是可以这样说。“你瞧，我有些……”他顿了顿，努力在脑海中寻找合适的词汇来指代Gabriel，Uriel以及其他的天使们。“兄弟姐妹？”最后的尾音有些扬高了，希望她别注意到。“他们总是喜欢评头论足，对于我……可以说……我的……人生选择，总是显得相当苛刻。”

Murkowski迅速打量了一下Aziraphale那过时的着装，一本正经又显得局促不安的举止，格子呢的领结以及那白金色仿佛漂染过一样显得有些乱糟糟的毛绒短发，很快的有了一个既定的概念。“嗯……”她回答。“对于此类事情，家人 **总是会** 有些干涉，那么他们对于你的……你的人生选择有什么反应呢？”

Aziraphale心里松了一口气，终于！他终于可以和一个能够客观看待此事的旁观者谈论这些乱七八糟的事情了。Crowley不行，他也被牵扯其中。或者更为坦白说的，他现在这种混乱的感觉全都是因Crowley而起才是。所以就更不能和Crowley谈起这些事情了，其他天使或者恶魔显然都不是明智的选择，而对Anathema他又了解太少，何况人家自己还挺忙的，在那其实并没有发生的哈米吉多顿之后，她结婚了，确实是一种解脱。

“嗯……他们总是试图阻止我和某些人在一起。”Aziraphale含含糊糊地说，“他们表达了强烈的反对，甚至……”他紧张地咽了咽口水，“还采取了轻微的暴力行为。”Azirapahle看到Sofia的脸上出现了紧张的表情，甚至想要开口打断自己，于是赶紧改口补充了一句，“我没有遭遇到什么危险。那些事情已经过去了，其实也并没有那么严重。”

他看到Sofia的惊慌表情逐渐替换成了同情和担忧，感到很是鼓舞，所以继续说了下去。“他们……嗯……就是……嗯，这个人……”他不知道自己应该怎么 **确切** 地形容，说Crowley是个堕落的天使？一个恶魔？哦，他的确是堕天使，是个恶魔，有个令人头疼的男性形象。

“我们很亲密……大约是从……”又是个停顿，“ **数年前** ？”他选了个人类可以接受的时间。看到他的心理医师点了点头，继续说下去。“然后，呃，我的家人们不是……很接纳他，不，是完全反对这件事。但……毕竟，我们已经……十分……亲密了……我们俩在一起很长时间，而且我——我不想——我不想再也见不到他。但他们，呃……他们几天前还 **坚持认为** 我不应该再继续和他见面了。”

他停了下来，想观察下这位心理医生对这件事情的看法，但让他吃惊的是，Sofia似乎一点都没有感到困扰或者觉得惊讶的。

“这个人。”Sofia小心翼翼地问，“你们俩……在一起了？”她发觉自己的这位新患者在听到这个词的时候有点畏缩，心里揣测着这可能是以后需要深入讨论的问题。

“是……不，不是。”Aziraphale含糊地回答，双手搁在大腿上拧在一块儿。“我的意思是，我们见面很频繁，而且……嗯……很享受对方的陪伴。我们彼此相知，但……但他的——他的家人似乎也不能接受我，也不赞成他经常和我在一起。”Azirahale垂头丧气地，那双可爱的蓝绿眼睛垂落下来，看着自己的奶油色的长裤。

“哦……”Murkowski医生若有所思，“所以说，如果我没理解错的话，你是在告诉我，你和这个人是非常非常好的朋友。”她的客人又瑟缩了一下。“但其中并没有……”她又停顿了一下，然后直言不讳地说，“任何浪漫的成分？”

“没有。”她的新患者用一种十分肯定但却异常失望的语调回答。“只能说。”他接着说，“他的家庭背景，和我的家庭背景……呃……不能融合。”

“是宗教差异的问题吗？”Sofia猜到。

“哦，你真的完全难以理解为什么会这样。”这位客人翻了翻眼睛，Sofia感到自己的话似乎一针见血了。她十分满意自己的直觉是这样的准。只有这样才有意义，要知道恐同以及其后导致的强势控制在一些笃信宗教的家庭中非常普遍。令人惊讶的倒是她的这位新患者年龄大概是在40好几大约摸50岁了，这么年纪一大把了，居然还被其他家庭成员的偏见牢牢控制着……也许这才是问题所在吧。

“你的其他家庭成员还会试着控制你生活中的其他方面吗，Zira?”Sofia问道，希望这个陌生温柔的男人能够进一步敞开自己的心扉，她意识到自己挺喜欢他的。他举止彬彬有礼，穿着古老传统的服饰，说话用词谨慎小心，还有一双温柔甜美的眼睛。

“嗯……是啊。”他遗憾地回答，“他们也不喜欢我的朋友们。”

“你试过设立一些弹性界限吗？”Sofia问道，突然对她的这位客人充满无限同情。他的那些家人听起来太混蛋了，简直像是有毒的社会渣滓，她默默地在心里告诫自己别去想那些和治疗无关的事情。

“弹性的界限？”Aziraphale完全不明白这是什么意思。

“对啊，界限。”Sofia重复了一遍，“就是对于事情设定一些界限，哪些是没问题的，哪些是完全不行的，你和别人之间的距离，他们构成了你的全部，包括你和他人的距离，以及你的感情生活的距离。你的财产，你的家，你允许哪些行为可以在你面前发生，哪些不行。你希望在你的闲暇时间和其他的成年人在一起干点什么，那些都是你个人界限之内的事情，和其他人无关。你有没有试着告诉你的家人，你并不喜欢他们的擅自干涉？或者请他们在下次突如其来拜访你的时候至少打个电话好让你准备一下？就是这种类似的事情。”

“哦。”Aziraphale停下来想了想。“不行，我恐怕做不出这种事情。”他皱着眉头，“我觉得他们应该不喜欢我这样。”他没法想象Gabirel会打电话来和他说自己等会儿会顺道过来的事情……

“别误会我的意思。”他用一种阳光的口气说到，“他们现在显然是妥协了不少，自从……自从……”Aziraphale又创意性地使用了个词汇，“自从我们两家人家庭聚会了之后，事情和他们想的……呃……就是说，和他们本来计划的完全不太一样了。”

“真的？”Sofia弯到，她的语气让人放心。“你能告诉我这次家庭聚会到底发生了什么吗？”

Aziraphale想了会儿，毕竟这个场景还需要更多语言组织一下。“嗯……”他迟疑地开口，“我们有了个教子。”他说到，“我的……呃……那位特别的朋友和我一同……”又瑟缩了一下。“收养了一位教子，我的家庭成员都希望他能够去和他的亲生父亲在一起，那位亲生父亲……恰巧是……我那位朋友那边的。”

“等一下。”Sofia举起手，“我不是很能跟得上，你……呃……你的那位特别的朋友和你同为这位孩子的教父，而这位孩子的亲生父亲是你那位特别的朋友的……亲戚？”医生的脑海里飞快的展现出一个人物关系和基因上的家系图，但感觉怎么都想不通。

“是的……我的那位朋友……为了避免混淆我们就叫他C，好吗？”Sofia迅速地点了点头。“那么，算是C的……继……祖父吧。”（这个关系让Aziraphale自己觉得十分混乱，但他还是得这么说下去。）“他把他的儿子送给了Tadfield的一家非常好的人家收养……然后……这个孩子，也就是我们的教子，长到11岁的时候，亲生父亲就想要他回来……就想要认他了。”

Sofia的表情看上去很诧异，但依然鼓励他继续往下讲。

“这个孩子，名字叫Adam，他不希望和他的亲生父亲有什么关系了，所以，呃……C和我，我们俩支持他的决定，和他的亲生父亲断绝关系，这一点就和C的家里人闹翻了。”

“我想不会吧。”

“是的。”Aziraphale继续说下去，希望Murkowski已经能够了解了现在的境况。“这次家庭聚会之后……大家感觉都非常不好，不过我的家人已经有所让步了，这点还不错。”

Murkowski医生笑了笑，“这一点*相当*不错，Zira，你感觉呢？”

“哦，这种感觉……很奇怪，很复杂。”Aziraphale的声音听起来有些忧虑。Murkowski医生耐心地等着他继续说下去。

“所以你看看，他们已经有所让步了……只是……呃……我只是不知道应该怎么和C相处了。”

“怎么说？”Murkowski好奇地问道。

“就是……以前吧……他们牢牢监视着我们的时候，我们总是小心谨慎地会面。”Aziraphale的双手扭得更厉害了，焦虑地看了Murkowski医生一眼。

**有趣** 。医生心里想。 **在这个问题上，他本人似乎比他那专横无礼的家人更为紧张。**

“我们……”这位第一次来的陌生访客说，“我们俩彼此都知道对方的 **界限** 在哪里，就是你说的那种界限，我们以前完全知道应该做什么怎么做怎么应付，但现在来说……现在……呃……现在完全就……不知道该怎么办了，好像被放任自流了。”

“啊哈。”Murkowski会意地点头。“我明白了。”

“你真的明白吗？”她的客人的语调里充满了希望，这种热切让她反而大吃一惊起来。 **天哪。这看起来对他来说真的非常重要。**

“当然明白。”，医生温柔地开口，“这种事情其实很常见的，当两个人原本处于一种既定的精神和情感框架内，而这种既定的框架突然解构的时候，很容易对彼此的新角色和定位感到困惑，或者对于这些解构后的角色代表了什么感到完全一无所知。”

“是的！”Aziraphale激动地大声回答，“就是这个问题！哦，你怎么这么厉害！”Sofia忍不住笑了起来。 **天哪，** 她暗自想 **，这位新访客怎么这么可爱！** 她觉得任何人只要和他聊天超过5分钟就一定会忍不住爱上他的。“我的确不清楚现在我所担任的角色到底是怎样的。”他说到，声音里充满了一种对她的尊敬，当人们在一些对他们十分重要的事情上取得了心理上的突破的时候，他们经常会这样。看到她的患者身边发生了什么，帮助他们突破心理上的迟疑，也就是她为什么会选择心理治疗领域的原因了。

她看着Aziraphale的脸色突然暗了下去。“我应该怎么办呢？”他问道，突然异常严肃，担忧显而易见。

“那么Zira，”Murkowski温柔地开口，“这完全取决你希望从这种情景中得到什么，以及你觉得你的C先生对此会有什么感觉，你觉得他会怎么想呢？”

“我不知道……”Aziraphale沉思着低下头，Crowley总是在自己身边，总是时刻准备着和他一起对付一切事情。他总是这样的支持他，非常友善（当然是以他一直以来的尖酸刻薄的方式），只要是自己打电话，电话一响他就立即接……他总是热衷于一起吃午饭或者在公园里散步，可Aziraphale看不到在友情以上更多的东西了。“他很难懂。”他吞吞吐吐地说，只是低头看着自己的手。

“你和他谈过这个问题吗？”Sofia试探地问道。

“哦，上帝啊，当然没有！”Aziraphale惊讶地抬起那只精心修剪过指甲的手放在喉咙前，眼睛瞪大了，“不能，完全不能谈的。”

啊哈。Murkowski非常懂。 **自我认知上** **深度恐同** 。想必这位患者从小就一直被灌输着这种思想，被反复告诉对同性有这种感觉是非常罪恶的，是错误的，所以他们不能对自己坦白承认和接纳这种感情。她感到一种莫名的怜悯，她曾经有很多客户都是这样的状况。“你知道的，Zira，你的感觉完全没有什么问题的，”她往前倾身，用温柔和支持的目光注视着他，“你对C先生的这种感情非常正常，不仅十分正常，而且这种感情本身就很美。”

她的话立竿见影，几乎可以看到Aziraphale的胸脯起伏着，他长叹一声，脸红了起来，并让医生惊讶的是，他的灰绿色大眼睛里充满了泪水。“噢，天哪。”他温柔地叹息，“你都不知道这番话对我来说意味着什么。”眼泪涌了上来，滚落脸颊。

Sofia温柔地安慰着他，把一盒纸巾推了过去。“没事的，哭也无妨。”她本能地疏导，许多男人（还有一些女人）在她的办公室里都常常表现出羞愧和不安，Aziraphale感激地从纸巾盒里抽了几张纸巾，轻轻擦拭着湿濡的脸颊和眼睛。

“哦，谢谢你！”他柔柔地说道，“我以前从没碰到有人能对我的这种情感加以鼓励的。我总是害怕他们……他们会伤害我们俩。真的很高兴，很高兴听到有人说我的感觉非常正常，说我的这种感情，很棒。”

“这种感情 **真的** 很棒的。”Sofia又说了一遍。“你对他的感觉十分 **正常** ，是 **健康** 的， **有益** 的，反而是你的家庭 **整个都做错了** 。Zira。”她得到了Zira谨慎小心的微笑。“你打算在某个时候告诉他你的感受吗？”

Zira的表情带着点希望还有点恐惧，“我……我不真的不确定。”他结结巴巴地说，“我当然希望告诉他，但我不确定他会给我什么样的反馈，何况，我也讨厌把事情弄得一团糟。”

“好吧。这可得由你自己决定了。”Sofia鼓励地说，“除了你没人能为你做这样的决定，也许你能为这种情况做一个利弊清单，把你坦白告诉他这种感情之后的好的坏的预期都写下来。”

“这主意真棒！”Aziraphale惊喜地说，他早就从围绕着Crowley所产生的各种希冀和困扰中整理出清单来了。 **好处是：他最终能够得知Crowley到底怎么想的了，反面就是：他们可能面临永恒的折磨煎熬数千年，或者干脆彻底一刀两断。** “也许我回家之后会这么干的。”

他神色一亮。“实际上，我已经请他到这儿来接我一起去吃午饭，我很乐意把他介绍给你。”

Sofia发觉自己又笑了。“我很高兴，这也能让我对你的处境有更深一步的了解。”她非常热心地说，“能告诉我他的名字吗？我可不能叫他C先生吧。”

“哦，当然可以，我想这种不必要的举措就可以免去了。”Aziraphale说到，“他叫Crowley，Anthony.J. Crowley……目前来说是这样的。”

**目前** ？Murkowski有点困惑，但什么都没说

说曹操曹操到，Aziraphale听到Sofia等候室门推开的声音，Crowley的黑色靴子的后跟敲在地板上的声音。“哦，我想他已经到了。”他的声音拔高了，眼睛因期待而闪闪发光，Sofia完全可以自他身上看到一个人对于另外一个人的浓浓的爱意。Aziraphale焦急地站了起来，快步走出去找那位Anthony J Crowley先生。 **这真有趣** 。Sofia想到。

几秒钟之后，Aziraphale回来了，眉开眼笑地带着他的那位朋友。Sofia还没有完全准备好见那位Crowley先生，他已经侧身走进了房间里来了，窄窄的臀部摇摆着，像个摇滚明星，穿着紧身的黑色牛仔裤和一件灰黑色夹克，丝质的衬衫裹着他的窄腰，显得有些招摇轻浮，他有一头亮红色的头发，时髦的墨镜，时髦的发型。

她还能期待什么呢？一个像Zira那样的人吗？另外一个甜美丰腴的举手投足总犹犹豫豫的，笑容很灿烂男同性恋吗？但不得不说Crowley的笑容有点尖锐到邪恶，让她内心忍不住沉沦了下去。 **哦，天哪。** 她想着， **我当然明白为什么Zira对他那么患得患失了。** 但是外表上来说，她还是自持着自己的职业操守没有露出任何被Anthony Crowley影响的蛛丝马迹来。医生伸出手自然招呼他，露出自己所能做到的最专业最友好的笑容注视着他，“你好，Crowley先生，”她轻快地说，“很高兴见到你，我是Sofia Murkowski医生。”

“不错。”Crowley慢吞吞地说，用他那出奇柔软又冰冷的手握住了医生温暖的手，并轻轻地摇了摇。然后转向她的客人。“准备走了吗，Angel？”他的语调非常温柔，听上去绝对不像一个朋友对另外一个朋友说的那种口气。“Angel”这种异常亲昵表达爱意的词，小小的一个音节就包含了如此之多的情感。她那可爱的客人也冲着他微笑了一下。Sofia突然明白，这两个人是如此地相爱，这对她这样的旁观者来说是再明显不过了，明白到她非常惊讶，Zira居然发现不了他们相爱这一点。她笑了起来，如果他们俩能够有勇气互相表明心迹，那显然会有一个非常好的结局。

“你要去哪儿？”她问道，试着想随便聊两句。

Crowley先生以一种令人吃惊的仿佛爬行动物那样的方式转身，透过墨镜看着她。“Ritz，”他说道，“我有预感一张视野极佳的桌子现在空出来了。而我们这儿的这位绝对难以拒绝他们家的蟹肉烩蘑菇，是吗，Agnel？”

Aziraphale咧嘴一笑，点着头。“淋上黄油，烤得透透的，配上美味的酸辣酱。”他想起食物的美味，还有Crowley的陪伴，让他的笑容更加耀眼了。Sofia陡然觉得心口一震。 **哦，他怎么这样可爱。**

“快点走了，Angel。”Crowley拽着Zira的袖子，动作非常熟稔和亲热。 **老天爷啊** 。Sofia想着， **这两人怎么就能耗费那么长时间都没有互相捅破窗户纸呢？**

她完全没有头绪。

“啊，对哦，当然，我们不能磨蹭了。”Zira倾身热情地握住Sofia的手，笑着说，“谢谢你，Sofia，谢谢你对我所说的所有的那些意义非凡的忠告。你简直值得和你等重的黄金，我回去会打电话给你，预约下一次的会面的。而且我还会在交互网络上给你写一篇热情洋溢的好评。”

“是互联网。”Crowley叹了一口气纠正道……“很高兴见到你。”他冲着Murkowski礼貌地点点头，走了出去。

“祝你好运。”Sofia用口型对着Aziraphale说到，握紧他的手给与支持，微笑着。Aziraphale也回应了一个微笑，冲着医生点点头，然后紧跟上那位性感到爆的男人走出了Sofia的办公室。

**好啦** ，她觉得 **就这样了** 。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

几天后，Sofia接到了Zira的电话，非常惊讶地发觉他想要和自己另约时间见面。这次还想要带着Anthony一起来。Sofia不太确定事情究竟发展到什么程度了，本身当然也非常想帮助这两位找到合适的解决方案，引导他们俩去走一条他们早就该开始发展的关系。但作为医生来说，以她的立场，并不想强迫或者随意干涉患者的事情，当然其中可能还有其他的事情需要考虑。Crowley先生尽管表现得十分随意，但似乎总隐藏着一种谨慎的感觉，大概是遭遇过什么不好事情，亦或者他受过某种不为人知的创伤？她不想对自己的患者本末倒置去考虑其他不该自己考虑的事，便决定在见到他们俩之前先别思虑过重为好。会面安排在在三天之后的周五下午，所以在那之前最好也别擅自做假设或者妄下定论。最好的治疗应当专注在当时的情况来处理客人的当下问题，让她的患者真正表达出自己的意愿才对。

但一想到自己将要帮助这两位极具魅力、神秘又讨人喜欢的绅士，解决他们的问题，医生也情不自禁觉得有些兴奋。她喜欢挑战，而此时此刻发生的，或者即将发生的问题可能要比那些寻常人家父母之间的问题要更为棘手和深刻，身而为人，总是伴随着很多不安全感，需要对未来进行预测，还不可避免地伴随着对未来的想法，于是在那三天里，医生总是时时刻刻地好奇着他们的会面将要共同面对什么

就这样，约定的日子到了。这两个人一同来到她的办公室，并排坐了下来。Zira依然一本正经的，坐姿腰板挺得笔直，Antony则意兴阑珊懒洋洋地半躺半靠着，一条腿随意地挂在扶手上（Sofia觉得他脸上带着的那种愤世嫉俗要笑不笑的表情估计是想着： **我们跑到这儿到底是想证明什么问题？** ）“欢迎两位。”Sofia冲着他们微笑，“Crowley先生……我可以叫你Antony吗？”

“实际上。”他慢吞吞地搭腔，“我更喜欢你叫我Crowley。”他侧过头瞥了一眼自己的同伴，不是很乐意的样子。Soifa立即接过话头，但默默地把这个反应记在心里。“很好，那么还是Crowley先生好了。”

“叫Crowley就行了。”他又插了一句话，Sofia重新调整了一下自己的称谓，“Crowley……当然可以。我很高兴看到你决定和你的朋友一起来这儿。”她注意到Crowley又侧头古怪地瞥了一眼Aziraphale，他略带迟疑地点点头，并微微皱起了脸，眼睛藏在墨镜后头看不太见。“我对于…”医生很快地放弃选择“夫妇关系干预”这个词儿而取代用“双人治疗”，“双人关系干预案例有很多成功的经验。”

“所以今天为什么不好好聊聊你身上到底发生了什么事呢？”医生对着Crowley说到，充满了鼓励的语调。

“没发生什么事……”Crowley说，但很快就被Zira不赞许的话语打断。

“哦，别这样，亲爱的。”一旁的人不悦地开口，“你这样的态度对我们的问题毫无益处。”

Sofia抬手友好地打断他们的话，“请等等，Zira，”她温柔地说，“当我们开始谈的时候最好不要打断别人的话，Crowley先生……呃，我的意思是，Crowley应该享有自己的表达和思考的权利。”

Zira点点头，往后靠了靠，他冲着Crowley投去不太赞许的表情，但没说话。

Crowley以一种难以被解读的眼神回看Aziraphale（从医生的角度来看的确很难理解这种表情），然后将眼神重新转回Sofia身上，“就像我说的。”他语带讽刺地说，“根本没什么事情发生，自从米哈……”他还没说完这个词就停住了，然后改了口，“自从Zira和你提过的那个什么见鬼的家庭聚会之后，所有事情……我不知道怎么说，令人厌倦，无聊透顶？总之……没什么值得一提的。”他沉默了一会儿，看上去像是在沉思，随后又开了口，语气显得有些小心翼翼地，“不过我最近的确一直在做噩梦。”

Zira看上去又要忍不住开口了，但很快抑制住了自己的这种冲动，他有点不好意思地看了Sofia一眼，直起的身体重新沉了下去。他的手冲着Crowley的方向抬了抬，又重新放回了自己的扶手上。

“做噩梦？”Sofia及时接上了话

“是……做噩梦。我想你们应该就是这么称呼这种情况的。”Crowley回答，“听上去很有戏剧化吧。”Sofia内心觉得好笑，听到一个看上去就显得很戏剧化的人居然抱怨自己很戏剧化，的确有些忍俊不禁，但她还是很专业地克制住了自己的笑意。

“做关于什么的噩梦？”Sofia问道，“能详细说说么？”

“呃……”他想了想，“我想应该是……关于火。”

“火？”Sofia温和地开口，“是什么样的火？”

“呃，就是……熊熊燃烧的火……”Crowley说这些话的时候似乎非常艰难，仿佛很难说出口似的。Sofia注意到他的呼吸加快了。显然这些 **就是** 关乎于他所遭遇的某些创伤情节，她的同情心立即就上来了。“着火了。”Crowley继续说着，“书店着火了。”说出书店这个词儿的时候他的声音几乎轻若蚊鸣。

“书店着火了？”Sofia问道，“什么书店？你能详细说一下吗，Crowley？”

“Aziraphale的书店。”Crowley回答。

“Aziraphale?” Sofia问 “谁是Aziraphale?”

“哦……好吧。”Crowley恼怒地吼了起来，转向了一旁的Zira。Sofia立即就明白了。

“你到底在搞什么东西？为什么我非要喊你什么Zira呢？这个名字真的愚蠢透顶。”

Sofia心里警铃大作，这算不算是一种言语暴力？也许她之前错误地理解了他们俩人之间的感情？但她很快地就放下心来，因为Zira对于Crowley的话显然没有太放在心上，他的话对他来说就好像再杂货店买东西猜错了要买的物品一样稀松平常。

“Crowley，我亲爱的。”Zira温和地责备道，“我告诉你过这些日子我打算叫自己Zira。”他转向Sofia，脸上带着一点因为社交礼仪有些失误而显得局促不安的表情。“对不起，Sofia亲爱的，Crowley从不叫我Zira这个名字，他喜欢叫我的全名，Aziraphale。”

“或者Angel。”Sofia提示道，几乎不敢相信自己居然说出这么放肆的话来，但是出于某种不知名的原因，她还是没忍住说了。这两个人身上有一种不同寻常的，让人愉悦又不安的气息，十分有感染力。

幸好，这两个人看上去都没有感到被冒犯或者有什么不舒服的。

“呃……对，当然……Angel。”Crowley的表情非常随意，就好像她说她头顶上那个燃烧的亮黄色的球体叫”太阳”一样自然。“我的确经常这样叫他，没办法，就好像你们叫一家高级餐厅厨房里做菜的家伙叫’大厨’一样的意思。”

这句话所附带的含义已经超出了Sofia的想象，但Zira？（还是Aziraphale？哦，这次会面中所涉及的名字可真是太多了！）看上去显然十分震惊困窘。“Crowley！”他惶恐地喊道，“我以为这个问题我们之间已经讨论好了的，我们已经说好了这次会面中提及的一切应该是 **’简单化’** 了的。”

Sofia并不是傻瓜，她知道所谓事情“简单化”是对某种难以启齿的事情的委婉说法，但她不知道那件事是什么，便选择暂时不理会，转而把注意力放到Crowley身上。如今事态是似乎有些脱缰了。“那么。”她开口，试着想把话题拖回正轨。“你的噩梦是关于Zir——嗯……Aziraphale的书店着火的场景？”说实话，她甚至都不知道Zira有一间书店。

“是啊。”Crowley随口应了一句，“书店里的一切都在燃烧……我在里头茫然地跑来跑去，却怎么都找不到他，这种感觉真的……真的……”他顿了顿，似乎为自己的“恐惧”而感到羞愧，最后只是皱了皱眉头，没有说下去。

而坐在Crowley身边的Zira此时焦急地交握着手，放在自己的腰的位置，他关切的往前倾身朝着Crowley那边探过身子，脸上的担忧和紧张显而易见，Sofia顿时有一种不顾一切的冲动想要冲过着Crowley大喊：你可好好看看他！他是那么！ **爱！着！你** ！但她立即把这种冲动压了下去，转而鼓励Crowley继续说下去。“然后呢？Crowley，你知道为什么书店会着火吗？知道是谁纵的火吗？”也许她帮助Crowley专注在书店着火这件事情上就能挖掘到他恐惧的根源。

“他们。”Crowley很反感自己提到，这句话简直是啐出来的。

“你的……姻亲？”Sofia揣测道。

“是啊。”Crowley说话的样子像是吃了什么馊掉的东西，脸皱成一团，嘴角挂着怨愤的讥笑，“我的姻亲。”他吐出这个词的样子像是用了人类最亵渎最愤世嫉俗的口气。Sofia的视线转向Zira揣摩着他听到这番话的表情，而令她松了一口气的是在Zira的脸上只出现了对Crowley的关切和深情，让医生明白即便Crowley这样恶意诋毁Zira的家人，都没能让Zira感到被冒犯，实际上，他可能更倾向于赞同Crowley对于自己家人可怕之处的看法。

“他们为什么要那么做？”医生问道，“我的意思是在你的梦里做那样的事情。”

“哦，如果能达成目的的话他们完全可以把这变为现实。”Crowley笃信地说

“你是说，”Sofia想要小心地谈论这个话题，“……首先我想让你们知道你们在这个办公室说的一切都是收到严格保密协议保护的，除了我之外不会有第三人知道。”她迅速地补充了一句，“所以你的姻亲也会绑架你的……呃……朋友，并且真的在他的书店里纵火？”

“当然不会！”Zira忍不住打断了谈话，Soifa沮丧地叹了一口气，自始至终她都不得不防着他们俩互相干扰彼此谈话。“Crowley我亲爱的，你到底在说什么傻话。”

“看，Angel。”Crowley转向转向Zira抬起食指比了比他，“我的确可以陪着你一起看什么心理治疗但如果你指望我不仅要叫你这个愚蠢的名字并且还要接下你所有可笑的暗号来掩盖实际发生的事情，我就不干了！你究竟是希望我坦白相待还是说希望我现在就回家去？”

Sofia有点吃惊，但同时又对这被层层掩盖起来的事态情况产生了难以抗拒的好奇心。Crowley所说的，“实际发生之事”究竟是什么意思呢？她在心里暗暗祈祷这不是什么《Sopranos》（美剧《黑道家族》）里的情节，她可从来都不喜欢那部电视剧，因为看这部剧她总是会对剧里面的Melfy医生产生难以抑制的同情心，做一名黑帮老大的心理治疗师可不是她的遗愿清单上的列明项，尤其是Crowley还自带一种黑道气质……这种黑帮气质的确很性感还有一种莫名其妙的吸引力，但……

结果她只是安安静静地坐着，看看这对究竟会有什么应对。

“Crowley我最亲爱的。”Zira的语调有一种不容错会的恳求，但谢天谢地，这语气依然还算正常，是一个人对他的朋友（或者说是伴侣更加恰当？）的言谈举止感到非常困扰，而不是处于恐惧或者饱受虐待之后的乞求的口气。Sofia希望自己没有搞错。她很能从肢体语言和语气口吻看出一个人真实的情感，而对方可能对此一无所知。此时此刻她对面的这两个先生也全然不了解她的能力。

“求你了，我亲爱的孩子。”Zira说道，往Crowley倾过身子去，皱起了眉头，双手互相紧握着。“我真的非常希望我们俩能以传统的方式来……你知道的，谈谈究竟是什么困扰你这么久这么深，真的没必要把事情搞得一团糟的。”

“没错，Angel，着听上去太棒了，不是吗？”Crowley酸涩地说道，但依然带着十万分的真诚和关心……她刚才是不是从他说话的口吻中感觉到了一丝难过？”如果真的能避免 **’一团糟’** 的情况，我也很乐意，但无论我们说什么，这些事情都 **如影随形** 地跟着我们，你可能觉得我们 **已经** 安全了，我们可以有机会……”说到这儿，他停顿了一下，似乎很难把话说出口，“幸福快乐下去”最终他还是说了出来，但那词汇仿佛从他嘴里拽出去似的硬邦邦的。“但*我*个人认为，时刻警惕暗处的危机是没错的，必须要时刻警惕，你 **究竟** 听到了没有？”

**哦，老天。** Sofia想着。这种情况看上去非常像是遭遇到了某种心灵创伤以及创后应激综合征（PTSD)，她突然对Crowley浮现起一种怜悯，尽管她还不知道Crowley遭遇到了什么，或许是精神上的虐待？还是身体上的虐待？还是原本他珍爱的人事物却反过来伤他很深？天知道总是会有许多人假借爱的名义对自己的至亲至爱、血缘血亲做过许多肮脏龌龊的事情，Sofia自己以前也有过这种体会见过不少的人，为此承受着极大的心灵创伤。

但令她更为惊讶的是，Zira往椅子里一沉，好像此时此刻的焦虑和紧张都离他而去了一样。“好吧，亲爱的。”他温柔顺从地开口，从善如流地放弃了抗争。“那就按照你想要的方式来吧，但我真的非常喜欢她，我想要保护她不受伤害。”

**保护她？保护她不受啥伤害？所以自己就是那个“她”吗？** Sofia脑袋飞速旋转起来， **所以他们现在到底在说啥？**

然而在她感到警铃大作之前，Zira已经转向了她，带着最温柔最甜美的笑意，轻轻的打了个响指。“别担心，接下来你听到的一切都不会让你觉得焦虑的。”他的口气轻柔随和，就好像身处电影院里，请你的朋友把爆米花递给自己一样自然。“实际上，你接下来听到的一切应该都还算有趣，具体细节完全可信，也没什么让人紧张的地方，以及这些事情绝对不会让你觉得自己大概是有了妄想综合征而被送到精神健康机构进行强制治疗。”

就像他所说的那样，Sofia的恐惧似乎一下子消失得无影无踪了。Zira转过身看着Crowley，说话的样子在Sofia看来应该算是嘟着嘴，“好了，你这条傻乎乎一根筋的老蛇，我已经照着你说的做了，现在就告诉这位可爱的女士到底是什么困扰你这么久了吧。”

Crowley这下是真的笑了起来。Sofia非常确定这种微笑是出自真心的……虽然带着墨镜其实也很难讲。“谢谢你，Angel。”他的道谢真情实感，“我很感激你的所作所为。”随后他面向Sofia。

“我是伊甸园之蛇，当年就是我诱哄了夏娃吃下了苹果。而他，他是个天使，伊甸园东门的守卫天使Aziraphale，我们做了6000年的朋友，在地球上待的时间和地球本身一样漫长，刚刚惊心动魄地逃过了米哈吉多顿，现在上头所有的天使和下头所有的恶魔都可能跑来找我们算账，因为我们阻挠了他们进行那场愚蠢又血腥的末日之战，如今我反复梦见我的好朋友在他的书店里被活活烧死，这感觉惶惶而不可终日，非常难熬。”他语气平稳地说完了这些话，Sofia消化了好一会才明白他的意思。她看着Aziraphale（不是Zira了，而是天使Aziraphale？？）眼睛闪闪发亮地看着Crowley，这眼神是以他为傲？还是为他难过？Sofia这下倒不是很确定了。

“真的？”她听到自己这样问，当中有个停顿，似乎是想消化一下。“是 **真正** 的伊甸园里的， **真正** 那条蛇吗？”医生真的是非常讶异，也感到由衷的惊奇，以及对于这次会面中前所未有的神转折异常感兴趣。同时，值得注意的是，她非常非常肯定Crowley说的话是真话，尽管她的大脑里有一小部分理智正叫嚣着说：这太荒谬了。她应该立即让他们俩离开自己的办公室。但这声音传递不到她的大脑杏仁体（我的废话：大脑杏仁体是产生，识别，调整情绪的功能器官）她感觉不出任何恐惧，于是脑内的声音也在逐渐逐渐的安静下来。

Crowley二话没说，让墨镜顺着他挺直的鹰钩鼻往下滑了一点，露出一双金黄明亮的瞳孔，瞳孔中央有一道黑色的缝隙， **就和真的蛇的瞳孔一样。** 她心不在焉地忽略了大脑的想法。

“哦，天哪！”医生兴奋地喊了起来。“你的眼睛是多么美！”她是不是喝醉了？还是嗑药上头了？她完全不在乎。医生潜意识察觉到某些地方似乎有些不对劲儿。但这又有什么关系呢？发生的一切都太有趣了。就好像电影里的剧情那样。

“你也觉得他们美是吧？”Aziraphale长叹一声，听到这句话的Crowley脸红了红。医生敢发誓自己看到恶魔的削瘦的颧骨上浮现起了一层非常漂亮的红晕。

“那么来说，你的姻亲……”Sofia既然是在这种光怪陆离地情况，还是决定要做回一名心理治疗师，“那些你提及的人其实就是……天使？是天使是吧？因为他们都像是Aziraphale那样的，而你的所谓的家人……”她看着Crowley……“好啦好啦，他们一定就是……”

“恶魔。”Crowley帮忙说完了。

“恶魔。”医生怔怔地重复了一遍，但很快地就明白了过来。她毕竟是个训练有素的心理治疗师，很快地就能调整好自己的心态，于是对于Crowley的创伤后的应激反应又好奇了起来。“那么，你是害怕Aziraphale的天使阵营那边可能会谋杀或者绑架他么？”

“嗯……说句公道话。”Crowley说，“谋杀或者绑架基本上是我们这边的做事风格。比起纵火来说还有更恶劣的手段，当然也可能两边都会这么干，我其实不是很确定。但当时，我只知道他消失了，我感觉不到他的存在了，这种感觉……这种感觉相当难过，非常非常难过。”

“顺便说一句。”他漫不经心地补充道，“这事都是真实发生过的，书店的确是烧毁了，他也灵体化了。这并不是因为大火造成的，不过就像你现在看到的，已经没事了。”

恶魔看向Aziraphale，露出微笑。“你说的对，来看心理治疗师 **的确** 是个好主意。”他说道，“我都没意识到，除了你我都不能和别人聊起这些该死的事情，会让我多么抑郁难受。”

“那么，”Sofia开口，她一直孜孜不倦地挑战着自己理解力的底线来弄清楚自己客户的问题所在。“他，Aziraphale，他灵体化了？我不是很明白这个词是什么意思。”

“哦。”Crowley眨了眨眼睛，摘下墨镜露出那双迷惑人类的金黄色眼睛。“灵体化的意思就是，他所被赋予的用以在人间行走的这具躯体……呃……被摧毁了。他是个天使，所以即便是成为一个精神灵体也不会死，当然也没事……只是他不能……呃……在这儿不能触碰到任何实物，当然也不可能被人类看到。”

**在这儿？** Sofia有点困惑，然后迅速地明白过来了， **哦，在人间。**

“那么书店是怎么被烧掉的呢？”她问道，对于这一点十分好奇。

“因为有个白痴不小心打翻了一根蜡烛，实际上是因为他不小心踩到了之前自己画的那个链接天堂的传送法阵，而导致肉体被解构消散了。”

“哦。”Sofia觉得这个问题就到此为止了。“那么让我们还是回到你做噩梦这个话题上来吧。”她说，“那么做了这些噩梦对你的生活造成了什么影响吗？你的情绪或者行为出现了些应激反应吗？”这才是问题所在。医生想，这才是正常的治疗过程中应该问的问题。只不过这次她的访客都是些超自然存在的那种在宗教书本里才存在的人物，总而言之，对心理治疗上来说应该也不是什么大问题。

“我不喜欢说谎，说谎让人感觉不太好。”Crowley继续说道，“所以我会说，这些日子我每次闭上眼睛睡觉——通常我睡觉的频率是几天一次——但这些梦都会让我陡然惊醒，大汗淋漓，都是冷汗，心跳加速，速度大概是9码……我觉得应该算是非常典型的噩梦的症状……”

“哦……亲爱的。”医生听到Aziraphale轻轻地喘息，转过眼光看着天使，天使的眼睛充满了悲伤和焦虑，他紧张得似乎想要伸出手地去碰Crowley，但在空中轻轻虚晃了一下，好像不是很确定自己是不是真的要伸手握住他。

Crowley显然非常理解他同伴的哀伤和怜悯，Soifa确信自己看到了恶魔在看到天使伸手过来的时候，棱角分明的五官软化了下来，但接着迅速地看到这种柔软的表情消失在他堆砌起来的漫不经心的典型讽刺的表情之后。好的吧，她想，她的任务还是挺间距的，这两个人明显对于 **表达和接受彼此的亲密举动有着明显的回避问题。**

她决定改变策略转向天使，“你注意对方因为噩梦而产生了某种变化吗，Aziraphale？”她问道， **天使** ……一想到对面坐着的是一位天使，她的大脑忍不住又试图告诉自己对方的身份是一位天使——这可是个天大的问题，但不知道为何，这种警觉又悄悄被抵消掉了。

“哦，当然！我感觉到了。”Aziraphale说到，“他总是在半夜三更很奇怪的时候给我打电话，这对我来说没什么大关系，因为我也不太睡觉，但他的声音听起来似乎包藏着恐惧，并且，他还会时不时跑来看看我是不是还好好的，我当然很好，没有什么问题，但他的行为看上去太不像他以前的样子了。”

“我不是一直都时不时跑来看你吗？”Crowley抗议道，甩了Azirapahle一个指责他大惊小怪的眼光。

“没错，亲爱的，但以前你过来的时候不会一直团团转的跟在我后头，我到哪儿你就跟到哪儿，好像害怕我会随时随地地消失一样。”

“好吧！”Crowley愤慨地哼气。“你很好，一点都没事，对吧！”

“这就是问题所在了。”Sofia几乎从椅子上跳了起来。“这就是我们所说的PTSD创伤后应激反应的行为模式，遭受到创伤的人会时刻害怕自己所经历的事情会再一次发生，因此一直让自己处于警戒的状态，甚至高度警戒的状态，以避免创伤事件的再次出现。”

Crowley和Aziraphale茫然地看着激动的医生。Crowley是第一个开口说话的，“好吧，就算你说的有道理，但我经历过许多糟糕的事情了，我经过黑死病，经历过西班牙宗教法庭审判，还有247次惨无人道的战争，关键是……哦，看在撒旦的份上，我从天堂堕落了，到了地狱，变成了恶魔，为什么仅仅因为Aziraphale灵体化，就感到撕心裂肺的痛苦呢？”

Sofia花了一点时间让自己的大脑去消化Crowley的话，很快的就想明白了。“大概是……”她大胆地揣测道，“你之前所说的那些经历过的糟糕的事情，对你而言并不是那么……属于个人感觉的范畴，但关于你和……你和Aziraphale之间的感情，却更为的私人，更为本因倾向，所以比起堕落，比起战争，疾病，死亡乃至流血冲突……你更害怕再次失去他。” 

恶魔的表情变化得很迅速，由平静变为惊讶，然后是错愕，最后变为听天由命的理解，却又很快地恢复了原来那种玩世不恭、漫不经心的样子。“好吧。”他干脆地承认，“从某种方面来说，的确是有点道理。”

“就是这样。”Aziraphale温柔地说到，声音听起来悲哀得让人心碎，Sofia突然有一种由衷地想要冲上去拥抱他的感觉，但很快压抑住了自己的想法。她必须要表现得更为专业一点。医生想。

Crowley却突然又恢复了精神，“那我的堕落怎么解释呢？”他问道，就好像发现了他一直以来想要寻找的借口，“就像你们这些心理医生喜欢说的那样，什么创伤之类的，堕落可是真的可怕的体验，至今依然让我汗毛耸立，堕落和Aziraphale可是半毛钱关系都算不上，可堕落这件事情并没有让我精神错乱到和现在一样乱做噩梦。”

“哎？没有吗？”Aziraphale问道。

Sofia看了他一眼，现在谁才是心理治疗师来着？

Crowley怀疑地瞥了他一眼。“你在说什么，angel？从天堂堕落让我行为模式变奇怪了吗？”

“当然。”Aziraphale点头。他的表情很严肃，目不转睛地看着Crowley。

“怎么奇怪了？”Crowley问道，表情像是有人在指控他打牌出老千一样。

“堕落让你离开了天堂，并且疏远了我。”Aziraphale说到，深深地叹息，垂下眼睛。

**哦，老天。** Sofia想到。 **让他们接着说下去吧。**

“Aziraphale.”医生开口，趁着这个话题还没很快地被两人转移开。“你能详细和我说说，关于Crowley的……堕落，让他疏远了你的感受吗？”她在心里暗暗记下了一笔，以后也许能了解更多关于堕落的细节，但现在的当务之急是弄清楚到底是什么阻止了这两位对彼此敞开心扉。

Crowley似乎非常急切地想要打断医生的话，发出了些许声音，大概是想说一些无足轻重地冷嘲热讽，但医生朝着他的方向指了指，让他安静一下，好让她把注意力放到Aziraphale身上。

天使深深地叹了一口气，抬起头来看着Crowley，表情是那样的哀伤，那样的充满了浓重的思念和渴望，Sofia觉得自己一下子仿佛如鲠在喉不能发声。

“你总是轻描淡写地回避自己的堕落。”天使开口，“你总是看上去似乎……这没什么，说着什么 **’我不过就是缓慢地往下走了两步之类的’** ，诸如此类无关痛痒的话，但我知道这件事情伤你很深，堕落让你总是习惯性地和我保持距离。”

Crowley忍不住插嘴，不敢置信地打断了他，“你在说什么混账话？我难道不是一直在你身边吗？”

Aziraphale又叹了一口。“是啊。”他坦白地说到，“你总是在我身边，但是你并不愿意和我 **亲近** ，一点都不亲近，你很少愿意触碰我，似乎总是用嘲弄和借口来掩饰你为我表现出来的善良。”

“我是个恶魔，我不善良。”Crowley嘟哝。

“看！就是这样，这就是我所说的问题的关键！”Aziraphale转过他那双大大的眼睛看着Sofia，似乎在寻找着她的支持和证实，“对他来说所有的事情不过是个好玩，所有的事情不过就是他的……”他停了下来，似乎在寻找合适的描述的词汇。

“故意曲解？”Sofia提供了一个词。

“对！就是曲解！”Aziraphale羞怯地微笑点头。“就是这样！”他转向恶魔。“我始终在努力告诉你我有多在乎你，但你一直在努力曲解我的意思。”

“哦，Angel，不要这么情绪化。”Crowley发着牢骚。

“我 **才没有** 情绪化！”Aziraphale非常情绪化地喊了出来。

Sofia决定介入了

“Crowley，你觉得Aziraphale所说的这些是不是有点道理呢？你的堕落导致了你决定在你们之间设定某种距离。如果真的是这样的话，为什么你会有这样的想法呢？”Aziraphale的表情看上去让医生觉得很熟悉，通常这种表情出现在一对夫妇前来进行婚姻咨询的时候，他们问出的问题其实自己心里已经有了答案，就会露出这样的表情，他们迫切地想自己的另外一半明白问题的所在，她温柔地看了一眼Aziraphale，让他保持安静不要着急，转向Crowley。

“呃……”恶魔吞吞吐吐地开口，显然不知道怎么接话，“我不知道他所谓的我和他不亲近是什么意思，就像我刚刚说我的，我还是经常会到书店去找他，最近也一直去（ **我以为书店不是应该已经被烧掉了吗？** Sofai心里想，但她决定不去追究这个问题，因为显然目前谈论的话题更为重要一点），“我们几乎一天隔一天就要一起吃顿饭的。”

Aziraphale显然忍不住了，“但你害怕我会堕落，是吗？”

Crowley瑟缩了一下，那样子似乎突然被什么敲了一下 **。就是这个！** Sofia想到。她不确定天使到底在讲什么，但显然这就是造成这两个人似乎近在咫尺又远在天涯的罪魁祸首。她前倾身。

“Aziraphale，你说的话是什么意思？”她问道，无视Crowley口齿不清地咕哝，他好像被什么卡住了喉咙发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

“他害怕他离我太近就会腐化我，我就会堕落，和他一样变成恶魔。是这样吗？Crowley？”天使问恶魔，口吻几乎就是指责了。

Crowley沉默了下来，金黄色的眼睛垂了下来，看着自己搁在膝盖上的交握的纤细的手。

“是不是这样？”Aziraphale的声音里透着绝望。

“Crowley？”Sofia并不想和天使一起联手对付恶魔，但她也明白在这种治疗中，有一方总要略微被逼一下才能推动下去……“Aziraphale说的对吗？你是不是害怕因为自己太过靠近他，反而伤害了他？”

Crowley终于开口了，声音出奇的低，Sofia不得不全神贯注才能听到他说的什么

“如果这事发生在他身上.”Crowley的声音几乎就吹在自己胸口，双眼低垂着，“我会受不了的。”

医生听到Aziraphale长长的舒出一口气，仿佛他一直在憋着气一样，才意识到自己也屏息凝神着。

突然之间，在Sofia看来，一切事情都有头绪了。这就是他们为什么没有互相表白的原因。因为恶魔害怕伤害了天使。她曾经在自己的人类客户身上见过这样先例（ **人类客户** ？她的理智再一次为突然跳出的词而觉得有些困惑），在情感关系中，一方觉得自己不值得，或者觉得自己在某种程度上拖累对方，有时候确实如此，构成的情侣关系也许的确会导致不和谐，或发生争端。但也可能这种情绪只不过是因为彼此之间沟通不足，或者一方对于自己的自信心不够，实际上通过治疗是可以解决这种问题的。但她其实并不确定这对身上的问题是属于什么情况，不过显而易见的是，这两个，如此明显地为彼此牵肠挂肚的……造物之间，保持一定的距离是有某种既定的切实的理由的，他们彼此之间相处了……Crowley说多少时间了？6000年了？医生的大脑试着理解这个时间概念上的广袤，但因为人类实在是很难理解这个巨大的时间差最后不得不放弃尝试。

她的注意力回到了恶魔身上，“Crowley。”医生开口，“我觉得如果你能把这话直接告诉Aziraphale，而不是坐在这儿通过第三人来转述，会让感觉更真实，也能让你更容易面对这困境。”

Crowley看上去似乎想要缩进一个非常非常深且黑暗的洞穴里，但他还是勇敢地深吸了一口气，转向Aziraphale，直视他的脸。Sofia意识到这个举动对恶魔来说有多不自然，多不舒服，多艰难，而陡然而升起对这位恶魔的敬意和同情，毕竟，对另外一方表露自己的脆弱总是让人感觉无比痛苦和难堪。

“Angel，”Crowley开口，Aziraphale紧张的抓住交握在胸口的双手，注视着Crowley，焦急地等待他接下来的话，医生觉得自己再一次屏住了呼吸。

“Angel.”他艰难地重复了一遍，清了清嗓子，紧张地舔着嘴唇，“我……我不能忍受如果因为我太过靠近你而导致你堕落……我将会永远永远，无法原谅自己。”

“喔，Crowley。”Aziraphale带着一种陌生的混合着宽慰和恐惧的心情说到，“不会发生这种事情的，我亲爱的孩子。”他迟疑地站了起来，同时Crowley也站起了起来，他们面对面凝视着，除了彼此眼里看不到其他人。空气中突然仿佛产生了一种滋滋啦啦的电流。

“知道吗？”Sofia突然开口，“我刚才忘记自己还有下一个访客，他的资料放在另外一个房间里了……既然我们的时间快要到结束了……我希望你们不要介意我去拿一下。”她站起身朝着门走去，显然意识到自己现在在这儿仿佛像个电灯泡，而那两个一直站在那儿，互相凝望着对方，根本没听到她在说什么。她讯速地走了出去，替他们俩把门关上了。

*TBC


	3. Chapter 3

他们面对面站着，互相注视着彼此，Aziraphale觉得自己整个都动弹不了。

“我喜欢她。”Crowley的声音混在在噼里啪啦的电流中，让Aziraphale有点惊讶。

于是他支支吾吾地说，“呃，是的！我也很喜欢她。我很高兴你和我有一样的看法，她，呃，她真的有帮到我……呃……从适合的角度看这些问题。”Aziraphale几乎转不开目光，只是定定地看着Crowley的脸，企图从恶魔面容、嘴角和瞳孔细微颤动中搜索出此时此刻他表露的情感来。

“是啊，她肩膀上的那颗脑袋可真是不错。”Crowley勾起嘴角一笑，“可惜我们可不能让她记得刚才的那些。”

“你看。”Aziraphale想到这一点有点不自然的慌乱，他们即将谈论的话题会让他没有办法揣摩Crowley可能会有的反应，他想象着恶魔气急败坏地模样，毕竟他一直都告诉他，他可以自己处理自己的那些糟糕的噩梦……Crowley也许会冲动地再把他摁墙上吗？“我倒是觉得没有必要让她忘记这些。”Aziraphale小谨慎地开口，“我们可以帮她慢慢接受这一切，她还能继续当我们的心理治疗师，就好像Newt和Anathema那样，他们不也做的很好，难道不是吗？当然还有Young一家人，人类的思维有时候可是出人意料地容易变通。”

“大概吧。”Crowley若有似所地说到，看上去还是有点担忧。“也许我们可以让你方才展现在她身上的小魔法慢慢地消退，……或者也许你能用你的爱感化她也说不好……毕竟你的爱会让人类置身于一种温暖又黏黏糊糊的感觉里……大概类似于焦糖之类的东西，这样会有用吗？”

“我觉得可以试试。”Aziraphale说道，带着期待地微笑，“毕竟有人能够和你谈谈，感觉到底要比不谈来得好，你觉得呢？”

“是啊，Angel。这种感觉不错。”Crowley轻声回答，突然低下头看着脚下的地板。

“谈谈那些噩梦。”Aziraphale说到。

“我知道，我知道。”Crowley说，“我们刚刚不是已经谈过那些了，不是吗？我已经告诉你我的感觉了，别在上头打转了。”他显然感觉很不舒服。Aziraphale懂得关于Sofia Murkowski的担忧的确有一部分因素存在……他自己知道，但提起这一茬也是转移现在话题的一种方法，他还想转移自己对Crowley感情的注意，Aziraphale深吸一口气，往Crowley的方向走了一小步，恶魔现在离他只有几英尺的距离了。

Crowley却往后退了一小步，眼睛垂了下来，“别这样。”他开口，“就……别这样。”

“别怎样？”Aziraphale开口，对于恶魔不近人情的疏远挫败得不得了。“你到底在怕什么呢？什么事都不会发生的，假如你……”他的话都没说完，却轻了下去。 **假如你让我靠近你，假如你让我爱你的话**

“你不明白，Angel。”Crowley的声音难以辨析，“你根本不明白。”

“哦，我当然明白！”Aziraphale深吸一口气，让自己想要大喊的冲动平静下来，他揣测Sofia可能就在隔壁房间，大喊大叫显然会让她听到冲到这儿来看发生了什么。无论他有没有施展天使的魔法，Aziraphale都没有用任何方式对她的精神情况进行某种改变。Sofia对于自己的这次的诊疗以及安全非常专注，并且这次诊疗也十分行之有效，他意识到在这一刻自己有多钦佩这位医生的耐心和决心来帮助Crowley体察到他那固步自封的态度，以及让他明白，自己究竟是怎样看待他的这位执拗、傲慢且让人 **困惑** 的恶魔的。

“看吧，Crowley。”他鼓足勇气说下去，“你到底怎么会觉得我会堕落呢？我们总是在一起，一起吃饭，一起喝酒，两天就要碰头一次，我们一起欢笑，甚至可以算是 **住在一起** 了。我们一起在自己的小天地里密谋反抗米哈吉多顿的到来，看在老天的份上我们甚至在最后一刻交换了 **彼此的身体** ！如果我要从上帝之处堕落（听到天使提起上帝的名字时他敏感地看到Crowley瑟缩了一下）我可能早就堕落了。”

“我们还有很多事情没法做，Angel。”Crowley的声音很平静，却带着一点悲伤甚至是一丝恐惧。“那些你压根就想象不到的事情，但这些事情总在我脑海里翻来覆去的出现。”

Aziraphale感到自己的呼吸急促了起来，“我当然也会想到这些事情。”他语调温柔地开口，“ **一直都会想** ……就像你也会想一样。”他加了一句，胸腔里的心跳陡然加速了。“实际上，醒着的每一分每一秒，我都在想。”他再一次往前走了一步，那小小的，迟疑地一小步，往Crowley的方向，而恶魔只是看着他，亮黄色的眼睛里闪烁着怀疑的目光。Aziraphale觉得有些宽慰，至少这次Crowley站在原地，没有躲开。

“你……你也会？”恶魔问道，声音突然变得又轻又温柔，“无时无刻？”

“当然，亲爱的。”Aziraphale温和地笑了，试着安抚Crowley，又往前小小地挪了一点。“我也一直在想，实际上，每当你在我身边的时候，我都很难集中注意力去想除此之外别的事情……”他感到自己似乎发出了难以克制又紧张地轻轻地笑声，脸颊也似乎烧了起来。

“那么……你……那么你在想什么？”Crowley结结巴巴地问，Aziraphale可以感觉他口吻中的紧张，那些没有说出的话， **在没有说出之前会造成误解，一定会的，我需要你坦白说出来** ，然而那句“你在想什么”其实已经把个中的内容，表述的相当明显了。

“好吧……”Aziraphale颤抖着开口，再度深呼吸了一下，让自己冷静一点，他的膝盖已经开始发软了，Sofia办公室的温度瞬间似乎有点太热了，他这次又再度往前走了一点，和Crowley的距离已经非常非常贴进了，然后有些犹豫地抬起手，热切地放在了他的手臂上。让他大为安慰的是Crowley并没有躲开。“我总是在想……想要触碰你，经常……想要这么像现在这样，实实在在地……触碰你，还有……呃……”他的声音哽住了，“还有……也许……亲吻你？每5分钟就这么想一次。”

“你真的这么想？”Crowley的声音粗哑了起来，Aziraphale看到他的胸口在丝质的衬衫下头起伏得越来越快，脉搏在那可爱优雅又修长的颈侧跳动着，他只感觉晕眩。

“当然，我最亲爱的。”他穿着气，看着Crowley那双充满希冀的大眼镜，“当然，我就是这么想的。”

“我——”Crowley开口，“我——……哦，是的……这的确是……这的确就是我……嗯……我也在想的事情……”他嗫嚅着，声音也在颤抖，注视着Aziraphale的脸，那双瞳孔比寻常的时候更加黑亮，瞳孔中黑色的部分扩张了。“如果我们……那些事情……这恐怕是……压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，Aziraphale，我确定……他们会惩罚你的，他们会——”

他没能把话说完，因为Aziraphale已经倾身吻了他。这是一个飞快且温柔地亲吻，但对于天使来说，在他的嘴唇贴上恶魔那性感的双唇的时候只感到自己胸口涌现出一股暖流，他退开身，看着那双金黄色和黑色的蛇眼，看着它们充满了惊讶和敬畏，Crowley的嘴微微张着，看上去仿佛被定住了。

“好了。”他一本正经地开口，就仿佛那个吻没什么一样。“我刚刚亲了你，你瞧，这不是世界末日……就像之前那样……末日并没有……”他还想补充一句。

但他也没能把话说完，Crowley的手臂紧紧地绕了上来，他搂着他的腰，颀长柔软的身体紧紧贴着Aziraphale，天使迎来了劈头盖脸的热情的亲吻，Crowley柔软的嘴唇贴着他的，嘴唇，鼻子、前额，一遍遍，顺着脸颊一直吻到耳朵。随后他缓和了下来，只是安静地拥抱着他，把脸埋在Aziraphale的颈窝，收拢着搁在他腰部的手。天使感到恶魔那颤抖，悠长的叹息，他抬手圈住Crowley的脖子，把自己缩在他的怀里，手指轻柔地抚摸着他的柔软到难以置信的红发。“哦，亲爱的。”他喘息着，心脏因为喜悦而跳得飞快。“我最亲爱的，最挚爱的，我的爱。”他整个人都被Crowley贴着，笼罩在他的气息里，这种混着着古老的森林，黑咖啡，以及昂贵古龙水的味道笼罩了他的所有感官。

最后，Crowley往后退开，看着Aziraphale，天使惊讶地发觉恶魔的眼里竟然有了泪光。“我们怎么能确定呢？”Crowley的声音在颤抖，五味杂陈，同时包含着复杂的痛苦和喜悦。“我们怎么就能确定你不会有事的呢？”

Aziraphale没有说话，只是轻轻地挣脱出Crowley的拥抱，往后退了一步，然后张开了自己的翅膀，翅膀撑了广阔的弧度，让Crowley检查。白色的翅膀闪闪发光，洁白无瑕，仍然保持着一位天使应有的原始的纯洁洁净，他看见Crowley迅速地检视着他的翅膀，搜索着上面是否已经出现了黑色的羽毛，是否已经有种种迹象表明，来自恶魔的触碰已经腐蚀了Aziraphale。天使感到一种强烈的爱意和怜悯，这位恶魔，他的恶魔如此的深爱着他，这漫长的时光以来一直都压抑着自己的情感，他走上前，再次亲吻他，把恶魔搂进自己的怀里，亲了又亲。此时此刻的时光，是如此真诚真挚。

这是漫长又深沉的吻，Crowley的柔软的嘴唇立即就张开了，他们唇舌纠缠，以一种让Aziraphale难以呼吸的方式互相缠绕，他的双臂环抱着Crowley的窄肩，把这位恶魔拉向自己，感到恶魔的双臂蜿蜒如蛇一样的缠上他的腰，紧紧箍住了他，Aziraphale只觉得自己的身体里像是在放烟花，噼里啪啦的，似乎有一种明亮璀璨的光芒在自己的胸口和胃部绽放出来，他轻软的喘息着，听到Crowley同样热切渴望的回应。

这是他们6000年以来的第一次真正的毫无保留地接吻，彼此都兴奋地沉溺在这个吻中，所以，谁都没有听到门口传来的轻柔的敲门声，当然也就没有注意到Sofia Murkowski正蹑手蹑脚地推开房门回到自己的办公室里来了。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章：

医生在离开办公室后下楼到了大堂，给自己买了一份带双份摩卡咖啡的卡布基诺，来让自己迷雾一般的头脑清醒一下，接下来的整个下午她都没有其他的访客了，而现在时间只有3：30，她的丈夫Albert一直觉得她应该是很晚回家的才对，而如果不让这两位访客之间的关系往前迈进一大步，自己就提早下班的话，医生会自己都会觉得不太好。所以她把接下来的时间都留给了他们，通常来说大部分夫妇都要进行过好几次的诊疗，有时候甚至这种心理治疗要进行几周或者几个月的时间才能有像他们这样的进度，而他们俩只花费了45分钟。但医生假设，之所以进度如此之快可能是整个情愫都已经酝酿了很久了， **真的很久了吧，** 多久呢？Crowley说有6000年了。想到这个准确的数字之后，医生的大脑产生了抗拒的意识，这是 **不可能的** 。她的理智在这告诉自己，而刚才喝下去的高强度咖啡因催化了大脑的正常运作，她在大堂的长椅上找到了一个视野不错的位置，旁边就是瀑布幕墙，大门旁边还放着很有品味的绿色植物，医生决定在这儿仔细理顺自己的逻辑。

她喝了一口咖啡，咖啡很热，苦中带甜，已经让她的头脑清醒了一点了。办公室那对可真是奇怪又有趣呀。Aziraphale，这个名字听上去的确很可爱，但医生不记得自己以前听到过这个名字，要知道她小时候读的可是天主教学校，同时，医生的母亲还是一位虔诚的天主教徒，她曾经试图把自己对耶稣的爱灌输给她的独生女。我们可以公平地认为，Sofia的确是爱耶稣的，在某些程度上她的确钦佩耶稣作为一个历史上的人物，一直以来他自己的立场，但一旦说起耶稣是否真的存在过，还有，他是否真的死而复生……那可就是另外一件事情了，而她的母亲，虽然有时候的确会提到些圣经中的天使，但那不是她宗教信仰的出发点，大多数时间天使只不过是作为上帝的陪衬而已，她的母亲更关注的是耶稣的圣贤精神，以及他所传递给世人的教义。

随着年龄逐渐增长，Sofia觉得自己越来越在精神上倾向于无神主义，她看到过至亲至爱的离开，这种死别非常残忍，以至于其实根本不必要发生的，比如药物过量，或者癌症。她也从新闻上知道世界上有很多孩童饱受饥饿，以及许多无家可归的人们在冬天的街道上挨冻受苦，因而她觉得其实这些也不过是凡人，而凡人就会犯错，犯错就会让人悲观，悲观则会引导出理性意识，这就是为什么心理学对她有如此之大的吸引力的原因，对她来说，上帝并不真的存在，至少在今天下午之前她依然是这么认为的，一切都只不过是人类的心智、人类的情感、人类所处的人际关系所造成的。在这种错综复杂的人类心理学中，他们本身所带有的谜团要比那些书中提及的场景有趣的多，那些场景多半都是由古代人们记录描绘出现的幻觉意识，被草草记录在记在在几千年前的冰冷石屋里的某块破旧的树皮或者破布上罢了。

只是现在……一切好像都变了。显而易见的，上帝的确存在，当然还有天使，以及恶魔。

**天使……**

**恶魔……**

咖啡的功效渗透进她的旋涡一般混乱的大脑中，并持续发挥着它们所能发挥的最大功效，以带出冷静的看法，把一切奇思妙想带回到严肃的现世中来，慢慢地，医生感到怀疑主义又再度出现在自己的思绪中。

Aziraphale有没有可能 **真的** 是位天使呢？哦，他当然是个很甜美的男性，真的可以算是个非常可爱的人。但天使照理来说应该是由爱构成的，难道不是吗?不管怎么样，她难道真的打算要让自己去相信这么一个完全不符合逻辑的 **荒谬** 故事吗？

但随即她又想到了Crowley的眼睛，那黄色眼白和黑色瞳孔，的确就像是蛇瞳那样……他们是真的吗？还是她的大脑自己虚构出来的一个概念？她慢慢地迫使自己相信Crowley那独特的眼睛的的确确可能存在在人类的身上。是那种理论上来说更接近于金黄色的淡褐色，比如说琥珀色，她自己就曾经和一个有着那样眼睛的男人约会过，她还曾经叫他“啤酒眼”来着。

她又继续喝了几口卡布奇诺，决定现在也该是时候上楼去看看情况了。为什么她会想要让他们俩单独在自己的办公室呢？哦，当然，他们俩需要独处的时间……互相把话挑明了说。即使她其实自己都很困惑，现在的这个情况应该不是很明朗的状态下，想到他们俩最终会明白对彼此的感觉，医生还是感到一阵由衷的暖意， **这种感觉是多么甜蜜啊** 。即使他们俩 **很可能** 被认为是精神错乱，但这并不阻止医生认为他们俩的确是一对可爱的夫夫，

她猛然站了起来，走向电梯。

_________________________________________

医生轻轻地敲了敲自己办公室的门，提醒这对夫夫她要进来了。但里头无人应答，于是医生便自己推开门，打算悄悄地走进去，在心里暗暗祈祷他们俩别一言不合自己走了，也顺便祈祷一下最好别激动到让自己看到他们俩已经半裸着搞在了一起。想到这儿医生自己窃笑了起来，如果真有那样的场景，那对所有在场的人来说可真是尴尬得要命，他们俩对于选择地点这件事情也太不挑剔了，但……反过来想，又觉得…… **这样挺萌的** 。

她等待了一小会儿，慢慢推开门，小心翼翼地期待的模样仿佛回到了自己的少女时代。

然而她所见到的一切，和她想的简直完全出乎意料

那是翅膀

**翅膀！**

**是翅膀！！！！!**

巨大，雪白，美丽， **宏伟翅膀** ，厚实到让人呼吸一窒，叫人目眩神迷，在震惊了半秒钟之后，医生意识到这庞大的翅膀一定是属于Aziraphale的，它们围在Crowley和Aziraphale周围，好像护着它们俩。她的心漏跳了好几拍，不由自主地倒吸一口气，这对夫夫似乎完全没有注意到她的存在，几秒钟之后，她刚才陷入震惊到空白的大脑才把自己所看到的一切的细拼凑起来。那两个人就站在那儿，Aziraphale那美丽得让人叫人疯狂的翅膀半弯着，把Crowley拥在自己的怀里，他们热烈的吻着，而那场景被那些闪闪发光的灿烂羽毛遮蔽住了。

哦，我的神呀，她想。 **哦，我的上帝，哦，该死的老天呀，这他妈的到底是什么？**

医生感到门似乎在她身后阖上了，同时感到自己的身体重重地撞到了门上，就是这声音让那两人意识到了她的存在。他们猛然分开，看上去似乎被人抓到他们在做什么本不应该做的事情那样内疚得不行。她看到Aziraphale迅速地将翅膀收了回去，收到了背后的某个什么地方吧，也看到了他那可爱的脸上浮现出的关切的神情来，只不过那脸因为刚才的接吻而红得不像话，当然也看到他朝着自己伸手，发出一声柔软的轻唤。

然后一片黑暗。

______________________________________

医生醒了过来，发觉自己躺在地板上，Aziraphale关切的脸就在她面前，他正握住她的手，Sofia感到他还轻轻地捏了捏

“我想她清醒了。”他说，随后医生听到Crowley的咕哝声从她视线之外的地方传来。

Aziraphale转过头来看着医生，因担心眯缝起了眼睛，“别紧张，Sofia亲爱的。”他不安地说，“你晕过去的时候我抓住你了，所以你没受伤。”

“什么？”Sofia口齿不清地说，“到底发生了什么？”也许她的话不怎么清楚，但这可能是她现在唯一想到的东西了。“你……”她说到，看着Aziraphale关切的表情，“你……你长着翅膀。”

“是的，亲爱的。”Aziraphale有点羞赧，“我想我应该的确有一对翅膀。”

在Aziraphale的帮助下Sofia挣扎着站了起来，他扶着她坐到办公桌前的客户专用椅子上坐下，让她躺平，医生陷入柔软的垫子里，有点迷糊地对天使道谢。

“Sofia亲爱的。”Aziraphale开口，跪在她的椅子边上，握着她的手，轻柔地摩挲着她的售完。天使的手非常柔软，带着一种让人心安的魔力，Sofia不可否认刚刚醒过来的时候心跳得很快，现在已经恢复到正常的速度了

“给她点时间消化一下。”医生听到Crowley的声音从椅子后头传来，那带着冷嘲热讽语气的口吻非常奇特地让她又恢复了几分平静，他的语调非常 **稀松平常** ，就好像方才不是他在热烈亲吻着一个长着巨大白色翅膀的天使似的。他的墨镜已经挂回了原处，医生抬头，看到这个恶魔（恶魔？）站在Aziraphale身后，充满占有欲地将手放在Aziraphale的肩膀上，甚至医生可以说自己还看到他轻轻地捏了捏Aziraphale的肩膀。

“好吧。”医生努力地让自己保持理性，“你们之前没说谎。”

“没有……”Aziraphale回答，声音有点奇怪，“我们从不说谎。”

“她喝过了咖啡。”Crowley突然说道，“我可以从她的呼吸中闻出那股味道，Angel。”

**咖啡？那又有什么关系呢？** Sofia迷糊地想，揉了揉自己的头发，平静地深呼吸了一下。

“哦，那可真是麻烦了。”Aziraphale看着Crowley，依然跪在Sofia的身侧，“她喝过了，对吧。”

Sofia抓住这个档口，赶紧插嘴。

“我喝过咖啡有什么关系吗？”这可是再平常不过的事情了。

“呃……我亲爱的。”Aziraphale犹豫了一下，那双焦虑不安的眼睛看着她，“咖啡有点……怎么说呢？当一个人收到了我们魔法的影响的时候？咖啡能让其迟钝的大脑变得清醒过来。”

魔法的影响？“哦。”医生麻木地点头，就好像自己明白了他们说的话一样，然而其实她还是一头雾水。

Crowley绕了过来在她旁边的椅子上坐下，但Aziraphale依然非常贴心地跪在她的身边，医生微微颤抖的手也依然被他紧紧握着，这种感觉令人平静，放心，心跳也似乎更加舒缓了。

“你现在感觉怎样，Sofia亲爱的？”Aziraphale依然很担心医生的情况。

“好多了。”Sofia如实回答，“我不得不承认，看到你的……翅膀……呃……着实让我大吃一惊。”

“哦，当然！当然如此。”Aziraphale安抚着说道，“当然会让人类大吃一惊的，怎么可能不会吃惊呢？真的，我真的真的非常抱歉，本不应该……让它们露出来的，我只是……呃，有点……呃……真的抱歉，我做的过分了。”

“你可的确有点过分了。”Crowley闲闲地说道，带着打趣嘲弄的口吻，Sofia看到Aziraphale对他那边瞥了一个白眼，但显然没有太多责备的含义，仅仅只是睫毛煽动了一下，看到这种打情骂俏的情景，她情不自禁地就绽开了一个灿烂的大大的笑容

“对，没错。”医生惊叫了起来，一时之间失去了镇定，“你们接吻了！看到那些什么翅膀之类的东西我都忘记了这茬。”她对一旁突然涨了红脸的Aziraphale笑了起来，把自己的另外一只手搭在了他放在自己手上的手背上。“多棒啊。”她对他轻轻地说愉快地皱了皱鼻子，突然似乎又回到了显示的情况中，惊喘着气，震惊地用手捂着了自己的嘴，“哦，真的抱歉，我本不应该说这样的话的。”

“别担心，”Crowley非常坦然，“我一点都不介意。”咧嘴一笑。

“哦，我的老天，我糊涂了。”Sofia小心翼翼地从Aziraphale的手中抽出自己的手来站起来，Aziraphale则担忧地护着她以防她再一次摔倒，医生摇摇晃晃地抚着桌子走了半圈坐回自己的医生的座位上，深呼吸了一口气。然后怎么办呢？她想着， **当你的客户是一位天使和一位恶魔的时候，你要怎么办呢？**

突然一个念头在她的脑海里浮现，医生充满期待地看着Crowley，“所以说你也有翅膀吗？”

Crolwey点了点头，咧嘴笑了笑

“哦，那我可以看看吗？”怎么回事？她觉得自己好像变成了10岁大的小姑娘，现在的整个状况都让她情不自禁地目眩神迷仿佛回到了小朋友看到万花筒的状态，就好像置身于以前小时候看过的故事里那张童话世界里的仙境一样。

“当然可以。”Crowley显得很不以为意但是Aziraphale却靠过来，略带警告意味地将自己的手放到他的手臂上。

“我觉得一副翅膀就够她今天受的了，你不这么觉得吗，亲爱的。”

Crowley耸了耸肩，看上去有些失望。“你真的一点不有趣。”他咕哝着，口吻听上去倒是没有生气，轻轻地把手放在Aziraphale搁在他肩膀上的手背上。

“我想我的确不是那种有趣的人。”Aziraphale冲着他我校，这两个人似乎彼此都沦陷在对方的视线中了，Sofia瞬间觉得自己很要被这种场景闪瞎眼了，哦， **他们俩多可爱啊** 。她想到。

医生轻轻地咳嗽了几声，让他们俩重新把注意力转到她身上来，“呃……”

“哦，Sofia！”Aziraphale说到，带着一丝内疚地从Crowley身边离开，仿佛突然之间才记起Sofia的存在使得，他回到她桌前的座位上坐了下来，前倾着身体，双手放在膝盖上。“我想我欠你一个道歉，我真的非常非常抱歉没有经过你的同意就把你扯进这件事情里来。我实在是太自私了了，也太为Crowley担忧了，我想要有个人能够和他谈谈……呃……那个人不会造成我灵体化或者在听完我的话之后尖叫着逃跑。”

“把我扯进这件事情？”医生不是很明白地重复，“这是什么意思？”

“哦，亲爱的。”Aziraphale似乎有些烦心的嘟哝，“这样说吧，你看，当Crowley拒绝我的提议，就是到你这里来做心理治疗并且告诉你所有这一切的时候。”他说着边看斜睨了Crowley 一眼，这位恶魔，现在也回到了自己的位置上，就坐在天使的旁边，“我有点……呃……就像给你……下个小咒语，这样你就不会……现在时下的年轻人怎么说来着？ **失智** ？”医生眼角瞥见Crowley因为Aziraphale说出这个现代通俗词汇而翻了个白眼。“我都没想过你会原谅我们擅自这样。”Aziraphale继续说着，看上去有些委屈有些不安。“但Crowley一直都饱受折磨的样子，我又对此非常困惑，但你要知道我们俩周围没有人能够和我们坦然讨论这些问题…而且他绝对不会说出真话的，那就只有这样的办法了，让他叫我Zira，同时我们假装自己有一大堆可怕的亲戚……而不是坦白相告，说那些人其实都是可怕的恶魔和…… ”

Sofia伸出手来，安慰地放在Aziraphale那件老式的奶油色西装外套的袖子上，“没事的。”她温和地说到，“真的没事的，坦白说如果你们真的就这么直言不讳的说出你们的问题的话，我会不会真的像你刚刚说的那样’失智’来着。不真的到那一刻我也不知道自己会做出什么样的举措来，但从实际来说，和我这样谈谈的确帮你们解决了一些问题了吧。”她慧黠地看了Crowley一眼，而后者也冲着她眨了眨眼。“那么……就我个人而言，现在的这一切都是有价值的。”Aziraphale放松了下来，深深地叹了一口气。

“但是尽管如此。”医生接着说，“我还是不得不提醒你们，对别人下咒可不是个好主意，有悖于心理治疗企图达到的效果，滥用魔法甚至会适得其反。”

“没错，Angel。”Crowley带着调皮的微笑，声音拔高了。“老滥用你的魔法让别人对你言听计从，这可不像是天使会干的事。”他是笑着说的，带着一丝讽刺的意味，听到这句话让Aziraphale朝着他翻了个白眼，结果却是恶魔的笑容越来越灿烂了

“这么来说，你是原谅我们了。”Aziraphale的蓝色的大眼睛里又出现了担忧的神色，看向医生。

“当然了，这没什么原谅不原谅的说法的。”Sofia看到Aziraphale听到这话的时候露出她所见过过的最灿烂最美丽的笑容的时候感到自己被迷得整个人都快喘不过气来了，医生借用了自己丈夫一句很常用的话，这个微笑 **照在汽车保险杠上能反射出50米远的光芒，** 他的丈夫叫Ablert Murkowski，他的父亲母亲是一对纽约布鲁克林埃利斯岛的犹太人，医生陡然发觉自己对自己的丈夫的爱，不由有点脸红，她决定今晚回家的时候好好亲亲他，看来是Aziraphale身上的某种的特质让她也更爱自己身边的一切人事了。

“那么……”Aziraphale开口了，打断了医生的沉思。“我们下次还能在来继续找你吗？”

“哦，当然。”她报以微笑。“如果说我完全不需要时间就能接受现在发生的这一切，那也太假了。但没有关系，我其实是个很能接受新事物的人，如果我都不能接受一个恶魔和一个天使做自己的客户的话，那我可真是个十足的大傻瓜。”她感到自己脑袋还有点迷糊，可这可是她一生中绝无仅有的体验和唯一的机会了，真的是万种挑一的机会，恶魔和天使选择了他做自己的心理医生，她怎么可能拒绝得了呢？何况她其实已经开始喜欢他们俩了，毕竟Azirahale是这样的甜美可爱，Crowley又有一种愤世嫉俗的幽默感。

“你们下次什么时候有空呢？”她问道，笑容越来越灿烂了。

______________________________________________________

在确定了下次会面的日期之后，天使和恶魔向着Sofia Murkowski医生告别后走向停车场，Crowley的那辆老式宾利车横着占用了四个停车位，两张停车罚单从挡风玻璃上飘了下来，他们走进车子的时候，发单突然自发自地燃烧了起来。

“一切顺利！我真的很高兴。”Aziraphale开开心心地说，“她真的是非常非常特别的人类，是不是？”

“是，Angel，她的确是，万种挑一。”Crowley点头附和，“你用你的爱……就是那种……影响了她？”

“没有。”Aziraphale回答，“就和平时差不多，人类总是比较喜欢我，但没有，我觉得我们俩还是让Sofia接下来自己决定比较好。”Crowley赞同的点头。

他们走向宾利车，在上车前停了下来，Aziraphale转向Crowley握起他的手，“Crowley我亲爱的，这句话的意思和之前在医生那儿一样。”他抬起手，轻轻地摘掉Corlwye的墨镜。停车场里除了他们空无一人，除了Aziraphale没有人看得到恶魔的那双黄色的眼睛。天使认真地凝视着它们，“我不会有事的，即使我们……”他突然有点羞怯。“更亲密下去，我也不会堕落的，我保证，一切都和往常一样，不会有什么变化的。”

“我希望你说的对，Angel。”Crowley轻声地回答，走近天使，抬起微微发抖的手，抚摸着Aziraphale的脸颊，“因为一旦你遭遇到什么 **不测，任何的那些坏事情** ，我一定赤手空拳把天堂和地狱搅得天翻地覆，直到他们把你还给我，”他的目光是这样炽热汹涌，随即恶魔俯下身，热烈地亲吻了Aziraphale，他紧紧地拥抱着天使，几乎夺走Aziraphale所有的呼吸

过了一会儿他们吻罢，Aziraphale气喘吁吁地，脸涨得通红，不得不靠在宾利上平复一下。他含情脉脉地看着Crowley，眼神怎么说都不太像天堂里的天使会有的模样了。Aziraphale开口，声音中充满了激情。“我们回家吧。Crowley，现在就回去。”

Crowley凑上前讨了一个飞快的吻，然后跳上汽车驾驶座，Aziraphale赶紧坐上了副驾驶，宾利汽车发出轮胎摩擦地面的尖锐的声音，飞一样地冲出停车场，驶上了繁忙的街道。宾利车里头，天使的手伸了过来，紧紧握住了恶魔的手，要知道，那可不仅仅是因为恶魔疯狂地开车技术来着呢。

*END


End file.
